


Dearest, our family's getting bigger.

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Orrelios Clan [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Lira-San, M/M, Post-Canon, lasat children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Alexsandr wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he was told by Chava to meet her and Zeb in the town square, though he knew that he wasn’t expecting a child.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Orrelios Clan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738936
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80
Collections: Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.





	Dearest, our family's getting bigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for KAW 2020, third day, prompt Adopting. 
> 
> I've always seen these two eventually getting a kid, and that kid would sometimes be related to them one way or another, but I really like how this turned out and hope that you enjoy!

Alexsandr wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he was told by Chava to meet her and Zeb in the town square, though he knew that he wasn’t expecting a child. 

Chava noticed him before Zeb or the child noticed him and Alexsandr gave her a questioning look. Chava gave him an almost innocent glance back before she put her attention back on the kid. The kid, it seemed, was more of a kit, a Lasat kit. 

Chava smiled in her cryptic sort of way, and gave Zeb’s shoulder a slight nudge. Zeb picked up the kit, and turned with a grin on his face. 

“Alex! You’re back!” Zeb wasn’t sure when his mate got back, though he was glad he was. Zeb held the kit up, closer to his face, and the kit wrapped her little arms around his neck. “Say hello to Tayin.” Zeb introduced her with a smile, though it was more of  _ “Please don’t kill me, Love of my Life”  _ then a true, excited smile. 

Alexsandr took a seat on the bench (Read: log) to rest his leg, parallel to the grass patch they were sitting on, and raised his eyebrows at Zeb. He looked at the child in Zeb’s arms, and gave a little wave after managing to see her face. “Hello, Tayin.” 

She looked at him, and unlatched one of her little clawed paws from Zeb’s neck and waved at Alexsandr once, then put her paw back on Zeb’s neck. Zeb laughed a little, but kept his eyes on her little lavender head. 

“So, what  _ is _ little Tayin doing in your arms, love?” Alexsandr asked, looking between Chava and Zeb,and leaned slightly closer as an invitation to answer the question. 

Zeb seemed to take an interested look at Tayin’s still developing stripes. Chava scoffed, realizing that it was up to her to answer the ex-Imperial’s question. 

“Little Tayin’s parents were in that little war against the Empire,” Alexsandr let out a little breath, as if that war two years ago was anything but little, but he let her go on, “And I thought that with no family on this planet, you two could take care of her.” 

Alexsandr always knew that Chava meant good, though the way she said things. It unnerved him. Alexsandr slowly stood, and took a few steps to settle in the grass to lean against Zeb’s shoulder, looking at Tayin. Chava, apparently content with her arrangement, got up and hobbled away. 

“I get it if you don’t want to keep her. I’m sure-” “I do.” Alexsandr cut off Zeb, looking at the little girl in Zeb’s arms. Alexsandr then looked up at his mate, reveling in the shocked face Zeb sported. 

“I do want to keep her. It’d be nice to have a little one around, and Jacen isn’t that much older.” Alexsandr rationalized. He knew that Zeb was already attached (and if he was being honest, so was he, even after ten minutes in her presence). 

Tayin turned her head on Zeb’s shoulder, and met Alexsandr’s eyes with her little green ones. She reached her little clawed paw over to his face, and settled it on his cheek. Alexsandr chuckled quietly, gaining a surprised yelp from the kit. 

Zeb laughed at that, not expected either of those sounds to come out of the two. Oh, they are definitely keeping her. 


End file.
